Bittersweet
by Desired Dreams-XS8018
Summary: Inspired by Panic! at the Disco's "Bittersweet". Quote of the moment: 'Squalo found himself unable to speak as Xanxus stared at him. He was even more shocked when said man leaned down to kiss him on the cheek...' A little piece on XS interactions. Rated for mentions of past sex and Squalo's lovely vocabulary.


**A/N: Hey! This is my first attempt at XS and I really wanted something cute and fluffy :). This little one-shot was inspired by Panic! At the Disco's "Bittersweet" which I highly recommend. **

**Xanxus may come off as a little OOC to some, but it's my personal headcanon that when only Squalo is around and they're having a 'moment' that Xanxus becomes a slight tad bit nicer, even more so if he's a tad drunk. I see it as his way of saying something akin to "I love you" to Squalo, because I don't think he'd ever verbally show that. This goes along with my headcanon that neither of them know or realize that they are in a sense in love, and that their dysfunctional relationship makes it so that the word love isn't needed it's understood. Actions speak louder than words, yeah? Anyway sorry for my ramble ^^;.**

**Rated for mentions of past sex, and Squalo's colorful language. Please R&R, Thanks~! **

Squalo dry heaved into the toilet for what seemed like the millionth time. He knew he should have gone to that Katana brat's Takesushi instead. In fact the only reason he hadn't was because of Bel. That god damn prince refused to get sushi from there, claiming he already had some earlier that day, and that 'the prince deserves something else'. Squalo listened alright,he went to a different place that served sushi. Needless to say both Bel and his stomach weren't too happy his smart-ass choice, despite it seeming like a good choice at the time.

From behind him the bathroom door opened.

"Voi, what the fu- Xanxus?" The swordsman turned with the intent to tell the person entering to fuck off and use one of the other bathrooms in their hotel suite, but he stopped short at the sight of his boss standing there.  
"...Trash..." the Varia boss leaned slightly against the door frame, his wrathful red eyes burning, but not with rage strangely enough.  
"...what do you-" Squalo intended to ask his boss before a sickening wave of nausea overcame him causing him to finally empty his stomach in the toilet. He had expected Xanxus to leave after that, so his eyes widened in shock when he felt a warm hand move through his hair holding it back. When the turmoil in his abdomen stalled, he moved back to stand up and get rid of the disgusting taste in his mouth. His boss moved back as well, hand slowly trailing through the shark's hair before letting it go. Squalo found himself unable to speak as Xanxus stared at him. He was even more shocked when said man leaned down to kiss him on the cheek before finally moving away allowing the sword emperor access to the sink. Squalo felt his cheeks flush as he swished some water in his mouth, for Xanxus's eyes never moved off of him.

"Um,...thank-"  
"I ran out of tequila, and I finished the rest of the cognac, I need you to get some more."

_Of fucking course_, thought Sqaulo, he should have known something was up with Boss being nice,_he's drunk, enough so that he actually treats me like a human. _Squalo just nodded at his boss aware he was going to tell him off if he opened his mouth before leaving the bathroom, with a particularly bittersweet feeling.

* * *

Squalo looked at the man next to him in bed. Despite being the middle of winter, he practically didn't need a blanket, because heat seemed to be rolling off of Xanxus in waves. He sighed softly as he remembered how he became devoted, and later attracted, to him for his hate, his fury, his wrath. His boss must have heard him because he felt the bed shift as the older man turned to look at him.

"What, you not satisfied?"

Squalo replied quieter than usual and with a slight grimace on his face, _just because I can't sleep doesn't mean I want more sex_, "Voii, that's not it, I'm...fine."

Xanxus rose a single forked eyebrow at the long haired man before leaning over and kissing him, gently meshing his lips with his subordinate's. It was quite a contrast to the heated kisses they had shared earlier that night. He brought up a hand gently combing his fingers through Squalo's hair, pulling away slowly, savoring the kiss, to look into his shark's eyes. There was a faint blush gracing the pale cheeks of the swordsman's face. Squalo looked back in slight wonder, was this the same man who had placed bite marks on his neck and torso only moments before, not to mention the bruises on his hips, he vaguely thought. Xanxus placed a single kiss on the shark's forehead before pulling him into an embrace around the waist, settling in for much needed sleep. Squalo blinked a few times sleepily, _I guess somethings aren't so bad bittersweet, if this is how it's gotta be,_ and he feel soundly asleep in Xanxus's arms after a few more fleeting thoughts.

**Well? What did you think? Love it ,hate it ,like it, dislike it? Please tell me why :) As well as any errors I may have made.**

**Also to anyone who is curious, I read this on the Reborn! Wikia:**

_**At the first volume of the Hidden Bullet novel series, it is revealed that he **_**[Belphegor]**_** had met Yamamoto's father,**__**Tsuyoshi Yamamoto**__**, and had tried to kill him, but changed his mind when he saw his technique for using knives. After this, whenever he comes to Japan, he always visits Yamamoto's sushi bar.**_

**This is why I hinted at this in the beginning.**


End file.
